


Slash Fic

by orphan_account



Category: BrainPOP
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Moby explain what slash fic is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash Fic

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the idea of Tim and Moby in a cliched slash fic has been running through my head for a while now. I'm sorry. It's sorta done in the form of a BrainPOP short but it may not translate to well to the written word.

“Moby!”

The robot maintained his cool demeanor as he turned to the human calling his name. Of course it was Tim, flustered as hell, wearing a white shirt with a slash on it, and holding something behind his back. Moby gave an inquisitive beep.

“I-I….” Tim stuttered, before pulling out a box of chocolates behind his back. “Here!”

Moby took the chocolates and gave Tim a look of pleasant surprise before beeping once more.

“Y-yes…” Tim admitted. “I-um… Well I’ve sort of liked you for quite some time.”

Moby was surprised. He beeped again.

“Really?” Tim’s eyes were sparkling. “You feel the same way?”

Moby beeped once more.

This was it! The perfect moment. Tim was ready to go in for the kiss. He closed his eyes, moving his lips towards Moby’s metallic mouth when he felt something pushed in his face. A piece of paper. No. A letter. Darn it.

Tim read the letter anyway.

_“Dear Tim and Moby,_

_What is slash fic?_

_From,_

_Pearlnet”_

“That’s a really good question Pearlnet!” Tim said. “But we can’t talk about slash fic without first discussing fanfiction, or fanfic.”

“A fanfic is basically when a fan of a book, movie, tv series, or game, writes their own story about it.” As Tim explained fanfiction the screen cut to a kid writing a story on their computer.

“Fanfic can be about anything, like a character in an alternate universe, or AU,” Tim explained as a picture of Bob the Rat working at a coffee shop appeared, “the writer putting themselves in the story, also known as a self-insert fic,” A picture of the kid from before and Moby fighting bears appeared next, “or just characters doing stuff they didn’t do in canon, or the original story.” A picture of Annie doing sick rollerskating tricks appeared right after that.

Moby took this time to give Tim an inquisitive beep.

“Well, the most popular genre of fanfic is romance,” Tim explained, “and often people come up with couples, or ships, that they like to put in their fanfics.” A picture of the kid from before drawing a heart around a couple was shown on screen. “When the fic has a ship of two male characters, it’s called slash fic!”

Moby beeped once more.

“Ah… well-er… yeah,” Tim started blushing. “This would count as a slash fic. I mean, if you were serious about all that before….”

Moby gave an affirmative beep.

Tim’s heart was beating so fast, he couldn’t take it anymore! He had to kiss Moby! He leaned in forward only to be stopped by a metal finger and a look that meant “Later…”

Right, right. They still had to do the video.

“Right. Where was I? Oh yeah! The first slash fics date back to the Star Trek fandom,” Tim continued as a picture of Kirk and Spock appeared on the screen, “when fans of the show would write romantic fanfiction of Kirk and Spock, which became known as Kirk slash Spock. Soon after, slash became the term to use for ships with two male characters.”

The video cut to Cassie and Rita, who were holding hands and watching the sunset, before looking into each other’s eyes and finally sharing a deep romantic kiss.

“When a fanfic has a ship consisting of two female characters, we call that femslash,” Tim explained.

Moby beeped again.

“Well technically slash can be used for any ships where both characters are the same gender, but generally it’s more used for two-guy ships,” Tim explained.

“Today, a lot of slash fics and femslash fics are popular, including ones for Drarry, Korrasami, Destiel, and Rupphire!” Tim went on, pictures of the pairings appearing on screen as he mentioned them.

Moby beeped.

“Yes, Shrek x Shadow the Hedgehog counts too,” Tim sighed.

Moby did a victory pose.

“Anyway,” Tim continued, “you can write and post them in a bunch of places on the internet like Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, Archive of our Own, Dreamwidth, and Livejournal!”

Moby beeped, giving Tim a look.

“Okay, so maybe no one uses Livejournal anymore,” Tim admitted sheepishly. “But still, there’s a ton of social media and fanfiction sites you can use to post your slash fics, as well as find ones other people have written.”

Suddenly, Tim, the clumsy teen he is, started to fall, only to be caught by his quick robot friend. Or, was it boyfriend now? Nonetheless, Moby was holding Tim in a dipping pose that seemed to last forever. In fact, part of Tim wanted it to last forever.

The silence was broken as Moby beeped once more, showing off the box of chocolates.

“O-oh! No-No thanks is necess-”

Tim was cut off by the robot pressing his face to Tim’s cheek, as if he was kissing him. No. It _was_ a kiss! His first kiss! Their first kiss! He was so excited; it was better than he could have imagined.

Alas, it was over too soon as Moby stood him uptight, winked at him, and walked away, pretending to eat the chocolates like a normal human being.

Tim wished Moby hadn’t left so quickly; he could feel himself starting to swoon.


End file.
